The Ice Cream Date
by withxlove
Summary: *craig/clyde* One Shot. Craig's POV.


A/N: This is my first South Park fic so please don't be to hard on it. I'm actually pretty proud of it myself. I absolutely ADORE the pairing: Craig.Clyde so this story was so fun to write. I hope you enjoy it and please give it a review! Now on to the story

**Disclaimer: **I don't own South Park, _Matt Stone_ and _Trey Parker_ do. I'm just a 'lil fan that wanted to write a fic. Thanks and good-day.

"I'll have a Mint Chocolate Chip please."

**+. The Ice Cream Date .+**

I've been known to have a temper, a bad one mind you. The name is Craig. I live in a little town known as South Park. Now if you've known me I tend to flip people off all the time. I don't mean to a lot of the time, it just sort of happens on instinct. Well one of my closest friends Clyde Donovan and I were at the local South Park Mall when we came across the book store. Clyde wanted to go in, being the geek he is, and look through the books so I decided to go in with him.

"Whoa! Dude! Come here! They have the complete Harry Potter series on cassette!" Clyde exclaimed.

"Uh, that's cool dude."

Clyde then took the box set of Harry Potter off the shelf and took out his money. "Aw, what the hell, I don't have enough money!"

"Aw, dude, how much is it?" I looked at the box and it said $30.00. "What the flip man! That's like a cajillion more than I have! I'm sorry!"

Clyde then looked down. "Dude, it's okay!" He then put it back and got a magazine, he wouldn't show me what it was though. Then we went our separate ways -- he went to his house and I to mine.

The next day at school Cartman was picking on all the little kids again. "Dude, just stop it!" Clyde and Token were trying to hold me back. I gave up on the fight, flipped him off instead. Token then left and Clyde followed me outside to the bus. We sat together, like every other day.

"Dude, want to get ice cream?" I asked Clyde when we got off at our stop.

"Uh, sure!"

"Alright dude!"

We then began to walk to the ice cream parlor right across from the local park. Once we got there Clyde got his money out. "I'll pay for it this time, my treat!" I said smiling. Clyde looked up with a smile on his face. I love it when he does that. "So what do you want?" I asked him.

"Um," he said as he looked at the menu atop the wall. "Chocolate will be fine with me." He replied. The ice cream man evidently heard him and got it for him.

"I'll take a Mint Chocolate Chip please." I then paid for the ice cream and we went across the street to the park and sat on a bench. Clyde looked so innocent, licking his ice cream. He got some on his face. "Ha." I chuckled with a big grin on my face. I licked it off his nose. Clyde looked up with sparkly oh so romantic eyes.

_Oh my fuck! Dude, did Craig just lick me? I-is he?_ Clyde thought to himself looking up at Craig and blushing.

"Dude…you just licked me!" Clyde then smiled and pecked Craig on the cheek. "Thanks for the ice cream. I'm going to go home now! See you tomorrow," he then blushed a bit more, "Craig." I then looked down, a tad disappointed at the fact that he wasn't going to stay.

"Alright dude, see you!" I then started walking home myself. Once I got home I plopped on the couch, took my shoes off and turned the television on, of course I flipped right to Red Racer. "Ah! What the freak man? I missed it! Clyde you've got to be the one. I mean for me to miss Red Racer? Come on!" I then growled a little and sulked into the kitchen and grabbed a Root Beer. Opening the tab it made a hissing sound, I took a big gulp and went upstairs and plopped on my bed and thought to myself.

I must have dozed off for a few because my sister came home and kept poking me. I opened my eyes to see her grinning and flipping me off. "Dinner time! Get up already, damn it! I'm hungry!" then once she saw I was up she went out of my room, flipped me off once more and then left.

"Aw shoot me!" I said angrily. I then hopped out of bed. Root Beer was everywhere, even on my trade mark blue hat! "Ah dude! What the hell!" I then took my bed sheets etc. off and changed into my Red Racer pajamas (since like, why would I change into completely different clothes? It's not like I'm going anywhere) and went downstairs. My hair was a complete mess. Ugh, I hate my hair. That's why I wear my hat.

"Oh honey! You look horrible! What happened?" My mom said, then looked at my dad, flipped him off who flipped her back.

"I went to bed with Root Beer." I replied dully.

"Oh dear! Our son as an infatuation with carbonated products!" My mom then went to the telephone and called the school asking for Mr. Mackey.

"Oh no mom! What the hell?" I yelled then grumbled and walked to the table across from my sister who flipped me off. "Oh bite me." I said to her, flipping her back.

After supper I left the table and called Clyde. "Hey dude, what's up?" He replied.

"Nothing much, man. Just being bored, and you?"

"Uh, just looking through that magazine I bought."

"Ah. I see," I then yawned out of boredom and told him the whole Mr. Mackey situation.

"Oh dude that sucks!" he replied and yawned himself. "I'm tired it's, 9:30PM already! Dude, I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow!" He then hung up.

"…" I just stared at my empty Root Beer can lying next to my bed which had clean sheets etc. on it now. Although my hat was being extra stubborn and the Root Beer hadn't come off it yet, I left it in the washer over night. I then went to bed, why? Because I felt like it, that's why.

The next day the Root Beer still hadn't come off the hat. "What the fuck! I can't go to school without my hat!" I was in a really pissed off mood after that morning. I drank some Blue Bull for breakfast to get me hyped for school. Though it didn't really work, it made me even crankier. My mom then came in and looked at me sternly.

"You are to see Mr. Mackey today after school from 3:00 to 3:45PM mister. I will not be happy if I get a call from the school saying you weren't there!" she was pointed at me the whole time. I just flipped her off and went to the school bus.

I met the regular group of people waiting outside -- Tweek, Clyde and Token. They all stared at me for a while. "What? What is it?" I asked. Frankly, I was getting pretty annoyed. Not in the best of moods, and all.

Tweek just did his little Tweek-Spasm "Aaaah!" and then pointed to my head. Clyde just grinned and pointed.

"Dude, you forgot your hat." Token finally blurted out, bluntly. "It's too late now though dude, the bus is here!" he said pointing to the yellow school bus that was driving up the road toward them.

We all got on the bus. Clyde and I sat together again. Stan and Wendy were making out in the seat in front of us. "Wendy? Wendy?" I asked without much luck. I finally had to break the two lovers up by wedging my hand in between there lips, "WENDY?" She then noticed me.

"Oh, sorry Craig, what is it?" She replied in a very innocent tone which she does a lot.

"I was asking if Pip was on." I replied dully.

"Oh! Well if that was all you could've asked Butters or Kenny or someone else, but whatever. No he wasn't at the bus stop." She then went back to making out with Stan.

"Alright, that's all. Thanks, I guess." I said, than mumbled "for nothing!" but it was too quiet for anyone to notice. I then looked at Clyde who was looking out the window. "You know about yesterday?"

Clyde then turned to me and nodded with a very serious expression on his face. He then looked down a bit and blushed.

"Well I wanted to know if…well if you would consider," I was whispering this of course but I could have sworn Stan was trying to listen in so I lowered my tone a little. "taking our relationship up a notch." I nodded at the last part.

Clyde looked shocked. "Yeah!" He shouted. Everybody was looking at him.

Mrs. Crabtree shouted from the back of the bus. "SHUTUP OR I'LL KILL THIS RABBIT!" as she took out the regular gun and rabbit. Everybody of course got quiet at once. Well, with the exception of Stan and Wendy who didn't pay attention much since they were lodging their tongues down each others throats. I smiled immediately.

The rest of the school day went by pretty fast. Well, of course, being with Mr. Mackey was a huge pain in the ass but even that went pretty fast. Clyde called a few minutes after I got in the door, returning from Mr. Mackey's office. My mom got it and shouted to me (even though I was a few feet away from her) that someone was on the phone for me. Of course I got the phone from her. "Hello?" I asked.

"Hey it's Clyde?" He replied after a few minutes of silence.

"Oh hey dude! So what's 'sup?"

"I was wondering if I could come and watch Red Racer with you."

Right when he said that I beamed and I grew red, I knew without looking, my face had grown warm and I had this big fuzzy feeling. "Of course!"

A few minutes later the door bell rang. I knew who it was and ran to the door. Clyde had come at last! It seemed like ages even if it was only a few minutes. We got on the couch after getting some popcorn and drinks, (the usual) and watched Red Racer. Once it was over we looked at each other, both with an obvious readable expression. The expression of yearning for one another…

That day, we both lost our virginity…

.End.+


End file.
